Article carriers of the so-called top gripping variety are known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,358 Randrup; 3,387,879 Wood; and 3,764,001 Graser. Certain prior art top gripping carriers are suitable for use with bottles having so called crimped caps but are not well adapted for use with bottles having resealable caps.